


Guykyle Minifics

by AdhdBarryAllen



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen
Summary: Just some short Guykyle fics because I love them and they deserve all the content.9/12/18 update: I love you in awe, the first time you realized it





	1. Más y Menos, More or Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Kyle adopt speedster twins. It'll probably be a disaster.

"...Hey Kyle?" Guy asks tentatively. "We may have uh. Adopted two boys. Twins."

"Sorry, what?" Kyle couldn't have _possibly_ heard that right.

"You 'n me, we're dads now!" Guy tells him, his smile one-part excitement and two parts nervousness.

Kyle feels his legs buckle. Guy meets his fall with a construct chair, then makes one of his own to sit down beside him. 

Kyle's face sinks into his hands. They'd talked about adopting before, but he'd have thought Guy would remember to ask him first. And _twins_? Kyle can barely take care of _himself_ , how is he supposed to take care of two children?

"Kyle, Kyle talk to me," Guy says, rubbing Kyle's arm.

"I just. I want this, I do, but what if I'm not good at it? I never had a dad, Guy. I don't know the first thing about parenting."

"Well, you know my dad was a real bastard, so he sure as hell ain't settin' the bar too high."

Kyle huffs. "That's not very funny."

"Still made you smile though."

"Tell me about them? The kids."

"Well, their names are Más and Menos, and--"

"Más and _Menos_?!" Kyle laughs.

"Shut up, they picked them out themselves and it's adorable. The Teen Titans found them. They're also... kind of speedsters?"

" _Guy_."

"You're gonna be a great dad, Kyle..." Guy says, leaning into him with a smile on his face.

This is going to be a disaster, but Kyle can't deny a part of him is thrilled. Terrified, but thrilled. They’re _fathers_ now. The two of them are responsible for two lives in addition to their own. Guy and Kyle both live dangerous lives. Being parents wasn’t something Kyle had begun to think they couldn’t have, but it was happening now. A thousand worries race through his mind, but all he can ask is one question.

“Can I… when can I meet them?”

“I was hoping you’d say that, ‘cause I don’t trust Hal being with our kids for that long.” _Our_ kids. Guy was so happy to be able to say those words.

Guy takes Kyle’s hand, leading him to the room where John, Hal, and the twins have been waiting. John and Hal leave make their exit, John giving Guy a clap on the back and Hal flashing them two thumbs up.

The twins are waiting for them. Más is biting his lip nervously, while Menos can barely contain his excitement.

Kyle gets down on a knee to level with them. “Más, Menos, me llamo Kyle, y ya sabes a Guy. Nosotros vamos a ser tus nuevos padres, si te quieres.” They dont know anything about the twin’s birth parents; Kyle hopes he isn’t overstepping.

They stare at Kyle quizzically for a moment before rushing in to hug him. Kyle laughs in surprise, embracing them both. Behind them, Guy smiles like the sun. He can see the moment Kyle’s heart melts as he holds Más and Menos is his arms.

“Vamos a ser una familia?” Más asks.

Guy ruffles Más’s hair. “Yeah, kiddo, we’re gonna be a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Kyle: Más, Menos, my name is Kyle, and you already know Guy. We're going to be your new parents, if you want.  
> Más: Are we going to be a family?  
> They're gonna be such good dads I cry... and since it didn't come up, I hc their civillian names as Thomás (Más) and Guillermo (Menos)  
> [Heres a clip of Más and Menos if you don't know who they are!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CfNjBr2ky0) I didn't till Cas told me about them lmao


	2. Guy wears crop tops; Kyle is a mess

Guy is doing this on purpose. Kyle is certain of it.

He’s leaning over the bar, wiping it down like he does every day after closing. His back is to Kyle, exposing a portion of his back as his shirt rides up. Kyle returns to his sketches, trying desperately not to stare for too long.

The pages of his sketchbook are filled with messy drawings of Guy. He can’t help it-- Kyle draws whatever comes to mind, and right now it’s Guy and his stupid too-short shirt.

“Say, Kyle, you gonna give me a hand or are you gonna watch all day?” Guy asks, breaking his focus.

He yawns, stretching his arms up high. Kyle’s eyes widen. Guy’s abs are on full display now. His pencil moves across the paper furiously, trying to capture the sight before Guy moves.

Guy raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Are you drawing me, Kyle? You’re in one hell of a hurry.”

Kyle slams the sketchbook shut, trapping his pens and pencils. “N-no. I just… had an idea for a piece. That _isn’t_ of you.”

Guy is clearly not convinced. He knows Kyle’s tells—that, and he’s blushing like crazy. He saunters over to Kyle, gently taking the sketchbook. Kyle doesn’t try to stop him. He flips to the most recent page marked by Kyle’s supplies and sure enough, there he is. There’s quick drawings of him leaning over the bar, more detailed ones of his profile, and the most recent: a smudged rendition of him stretching, his abs shaded in more detail than the rest of him.

Guy is… in awe. It certainly isn’t the first time that Kyle has drawn him, but every time leaves him just as amazed as the last. Kyle _radiates_ talent (though he’d never admit it, Guy knows). Guy hangs Kyle’s paintings around the bar every chance he gets—it’s not enough that _he_ knows how much work Kyle puts into his art, everyone else needs to know too.

Guy closes the sketchbook, handing it back to Kyle with care. “Those are… really amazing, Kyle. I don’t know what to say.”

Kyle looks away, face flushed. “They’re not _that_ great?” He’s never exactly been the best at taking compliments gracefully.

Guy leans in to kiss him on the nose. “Don’t sell yourself short, babe.”

“It’s _your_ fault,” Kyle grumbles, slipping his hands under Guy’s shirt.

“So, you _do_ like the crop top,” Guy laughs.

“…Shut up,” Kyle replies, kissing Guy.

Guy did this on purpose, and Kyle can’t say he minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read guy gardner: reborn recently. its really fucking weird and guy wears a crop top the entire time, which is pretty much what gave me this idea. personally, im never gonna get that time back but if you want to read a weird space opera of guy gardner with no ring, a crop top and a fuckton of guns, check it out.
> 
> [OH AND HERES A FUNNY EDIT OF GUY IN HIS CROP TOP THAT MY FRIEND WOMBAT MADE](https://julie-power.tumblr.com/post/165846518235/this-is-all-lesbianladyblackhawks-fault)


	3. Superman Curl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i wrote this. it just happened.

“You have a Superman curl.”

Kyle furrows his brows. Guy’s hands are coasting through his hair as they lie on the couch together, Kyle’s head in his lap as they take the evening to relax. Guy has been relatively quiet until now, unusually invested in the novel he’s currently reading.

Kyle pushes himself up off Guy’s thigh. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means you’ve got a Superman curl. You know, that one piece that always falls in his face? It’s practically _famous_ for driving people wild.” He twists the curl around his finger, as if to emphasize his point.

Kyle snorts. “So, does his curl drive _you_ wild?”

“Nope, just yours,” Guy says, kissing his forehead.

Warmth spreads through Kyle’s heart, and he knows Guy feels it too.


	4. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How can anyone not be afraid of love?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a tumblr prompt shrugs

Guy always has the worst realizations when he thinks he might die.

A peaceful negotiation had gone bad in a matter of seconds. One minute The Corps had been discussing a treaty with a local sector, and the next, they were under fire from the very people who had asked for a truce. They tried to retreat, but the doors had been sealed.

Amidst the chaos, Guy dragged Kyle into the closest thing to a closet he could find. They’d hide it out, plan their breakout once John gave the signal to regroup. And now, pressed together in the dark unfamiliarity of an alien closet, it comes to Guy. They could really die here. He doesn’t consider his mortality often, but now it’s all he can think of. He could _die_ and all the things he’s never said will stay unsaid.

“Kyle,” Guy whispers. “I _love_ you.”

Dark eyes whip up to meet his; Kyle’s face is marred with confusion and something else Guy is struggling to place.

“Why would you tell me that _now_ , when we might not even make it out of here alive?” Kyle says quietly, after what feels like an eternity.

Guy shrugs. “If we die, shouldn’t I at least let you know? No one said you had ta’ feel the same, I just… I wanted to say it at least once.”

“Guy, I… I _do_ feel the same. And that _terrifies_ me.”

Guy’s face softens. He takes Kyle’s hand in his, brushing his knuckles with his thumb.

“It scares you?”

Kyle lets out a shaky exhale. “How can anyone _not_ be afraid of love? Everyone I’ve loved like this I’ve, I’ve _lost_ . It hasn’t been that long since love within the Corps was _banned_.”

“You know what they never did ban? Two partners havin’ dinner together after nearly dyin’ at a peace negotiation.” Guy smirks.

“...What?” Kyle stares at him as if he’s grown two heads.

“Have dinner with me. That’s all I’m sayin’. Anything else we can decide later.”

“Guy…” Kyle begins, unsure. He mulls it over and Guy starts to wonder if maybe this was a bad idea after all.

“ _Okay_.”


	5. I Love You in Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "guykyle + I love you in awe, the first time you realized it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i just noticed its been almost a year since i posted one of these. sorry its so short.

It was a subtle thing at first, his love for Guy Gardner. It build itself slowly, like the spring winds, and before Kyle knew it, his feelings had whipped themselves into a storm. 

He’d always admired Guy for as long as he’d known him. The man radiated courage and confidence and was filled with so much love for the Corps that it was a wonder the Star Sapphires hadn’t recruited him permanently. 

Kyle knows Guy loves him, even if he hasn’t said it. He sees it in Guy’s eyes when he thinks Kyle isn’t looking. He feels it in the way Guy holds his hand tenderly, like he’s something precious that he could never let go of. And Kyle loves him too, he realizes as they’re curled up together under three blankets on a Saturday night and the movie they’re watching makes Guy laugh so hard he snorts. Kyle looks up at him with nothing but affection and admiration in his heart, and he knows its love. They’ve been lucky enough to make it this far, and so he curls into the arms of the man he loves, happier than he’s ever been.


End file.
